1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a timing controller, and more particularly, to a timing controller using a Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI®) interface and a display system including the timing controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
An MIPI Display Serial Interface (DSI) is a display standard for portable electronic devices. The MIPI supports two display standards, namely, a video mode and a command mode.
In the video mode, frame data is transmitted from a host to a display driver integrated circuit (IC) in real time. In the video mode, even when an image to be transmitted to the display driver IC is a still image, the host continuously transmits the still image to the display driver IC. Thus, power consumption of the host increases.
In the command mode, a transmission start of frame data is controlled by a tearing effect (TE) signal. When a still image is desired to be displayed on a display, the display driver IC periodically reads the still image stored in a frame buffer embedded in the display driver IC, and transmits the read-out still image to the display. This operation is referred to as a panel self-refresh (PSR).